


Confidential 》 Monsta X

by Monbebe_army24



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Gen, Random - Freeform, Spy Story, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monbebe_army24/pseuds/Monbebe_army24
Summary: "So you're a secret agent who has, like, cool gadgets and you didn't tell me?"





	1. Prologue

I still remember the day we became friends.

It was during the Winter break.

At midnight.

I peeked out the window.

I saw you,

089 111 117 032 119 101 114 101 032 104 111 108 100 105 110 103 032 097 032 103 117 110 044 032 119 101 097 114 105 110 103 032 097 032 098 108 097 099 107 032 115 117 105 116 046 032 074 117 115 116 032 108 105 107 101 032 105 110 032 097 032 115 112 121 032 109 111 118 105 101 046

Unfortunately, you saw me.

At first, I was scared. I was terrified when you were approaching me. But I tried to be brave and said,

"What do you want from me?"

You explained everything to me. At first I was at loss of words. Then, I laughed.

.-..-. ... --- / -.-- --- ..- .----. .-. . / .- / ... . -.-. .-. . - / .- --. . -. - / .-- .... --- / .... .- ... --..-- / .-.. .. -.- . --..-- / -.-. --- --- .-.. / --. .- -.. --. . - ... / .- -. -.. / ... - ..- ..-. ..-. / .- -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / -.. .. -.. -. .----. - / - . .-.. .-.. / -- . ..--.. .-..-.

That was the day our friendship bloomed.

Also the day I'm tangled in the mess. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The numbers, dots and dashes are codes. Have fun decoding them.


	2. Winter Break

"Roll the dice!"   
  
She slumped on her seat, watching them play the infamous board game. She was extremely bored at the moment and wanted to do something.   
  
It was a day before the last day of school, students are excited to get out of school as soon as possible, along with teachers of course.   
  
Most of the teachers were absent. And that's why almost all of the classes were noisy and rowdy.   
  
"Yah, you bastard! Stop cheating!" Kihyun smacked the poor boy's head.   
"What the hell? I didn't cheat! It was Baekho!" Minhyuk accused.   
"Stop fighting, both of you. I didn't cheat! No one cheated." Baekho rolled his eyes.   
  
Eun decided to head to the library, a place where peace could be found. She stood up, the creak of her chair had drawn some attention.   
  
She quickly heads towards the door, sliding the door open swiftly. The hallway was almost empty, most of the noises were coming from classrooms, except for some students who were walking to god knows where.   
  
Eun huffed, closing the door behind her. She then happily skipped to the library.   
  
•••  
  
"Hey, Hyungwon." Eun greeted the boy in front of her, behind the counter.   
"Hey, Eun. Don't you have classes at the moment?" He greeted back, not looking at her.   
  
Hyungwon placed some books on the counter, some were placed on the cart behind him. Eun leaned towards the counter, staring at him.  
  
"The teacher is absent. The class is too noisy. I just wanted a bit of peace." She shrugged.   
"This isn't a peaceful place, to be honest." Hyungwon shuddered.   
  
Truth to be told, Hyungwon was right. The library, also nicknamed as "The Love Peak", was a place where students have dates. (And make-out sessions.)   
  
Hyungwon had been the head librarian for 4 years consecutively. He has a strict personality, as he came from a "conservative" family. (He isn't very strict outside of school.) He tries to make the library the best place to study. Unfortunately, students don't care.  
  
"Why don't you help me arrange these books? Also, look out for couples. I don't want them in my library. No PDA." He waved towards the cart.   
"Okay, but you have to let me borrow multiple books for the Winter." Her eyes sparkled at the thought.   
"Fine. Go do your task first." He grumbled, waving her off.   
  
Eun happily skipped towards the cart, pushing it to the rows of bookshelves. She then arranged the books according to the type of book and their color.   
  
•••  
  
"I'm done!" She cheered happily, holding a stack of fantasy books that she wanted to borrow.   
"Thank you, I suppose. You want to borrow those books right?" Hyungwon pointed at the books she was holding.   
"Yup. Can I though?" She asked.   
"Of course, why not? I'll record it down and you can take it home." He smiled, which was a rare smile.   
  
•••  
  
"Oh hey, Eun!" Minhyuk greeted her with a smile.   
  
The game was still ongoing but Minhyuk sat aside, playing with his phone.   
  
"Why are you sitting here alone? She asked, placing her books on the table beside him.  
"I lost, and I don't wanna play another round if I keep losing." He huffed in annoyance.   
"Just let him be, Eun. He's sulking." Kihyun snickered.   
  
Kihyun was holding a dice, ready to roll it. Minhyuk showed him a gesture, which is best to not mention it. Kihyun glared at him and threw the dice.   
  
Eun kept quiet, patting Minhyuk's back awkwardly.   
  
"Um, cheer up. Don't be sullen. You'll kick his butt eventually." She said.   
  
That made him smile widely.   
  
"Thanks for making me cheer up." He chuckled. "What are you doing with those books?"   
"To read, of course. I don't have any plans for Winter Break." She shrugged.  
"It seems heavy, do you need help with it?" He offered.   
"I'm fine. It wasn't that heavy." She declined his offer. "I'll go read some books then."  
  
She excused herself, taking the books with her. She quickly rushed to her seat, stuffing most of the books in her backpack. She decided to read one of the poetry books to pass the time.   
  
○○○  
  
Just as the bell rang, students rushed to pack their things, saying their goodbyes to close friends. Feeling excited that Summer Break has started.   
  
Eun waited until most of the students had left. She didn't want to go through a crowd just to get home. All she wanted was peace.   
  
She closed the book, mentally noting where she had left off, sighing as she slung her bag over her shoulder.   
  
As expected, the hallway was empty. Except for a few students who were at the lockers. Eun went towards her locker, the closest to the classes but the furthest to the exit.   
  
She struggled to open her locker as she was holding a few books. But she managed to do it anyway.   
  
Her locker was just full of textbooks and pens lying around. So, she decided to leave it there. Eun slammed her locker shut, apologizing to the students who were looking at her.   
  
She was about to leave the school grounds when she heard a metal clanking.  
  
As stupid as it sounds, she went towards the sound. It led her to one of the classrooms, but she decided that it would be kinda dangerous to go in.   
  
Eun turned around and started walking to the exit. But she heard someone mumble something.  
  
"Ah, thank god. I didn't get caught."


	3. Memories

Eun ran as fast as possible when she heard that voice. It would be a strange sight to see in the streets of Seoul. But Eun was truly scared for her life to think about it.

She arrived at her neighbourhood sooner than she had expected. Feeling a bit relaxed, her pace becomes slower than before.

Her neighbourhood was a peaceful one, most of the residents are elderly people. Eun's is one of the teenage residents there.

Next to her, on the left side, lived an anti-social old man, according to others, but surprisingly kind to her family. On the right side, was an old woman with a cute Pomeranian. She knew little about other houses, other than it was occupied for a long time.

Her parents had lived here before she was born as a matter of fact. And Eun had been growing up in the neighbourhood. In previous Winter Breaks, the neighbours' grandchildren would play together. But as time passed, the children grew up. Some had gone to a school far away. Some had even left the country.

But there was one boy who stayed with Eun. Hyunwoo. But Hyunwoo's relationship with Eun was a tale to be told another day.

Eun snapped out of her daze as she arrived at her driveway. The driveway was empty, meaning that her parents weren't home yet. And to be cliché she left her keys.

"Oh, Eun dear. You're back from school early." The lady next-door, Mrs. Min, greeted.  
"Hello, Mrs. Min." She bowed. "School had just ended early."  
"There's no need to be that formal, dear. Oh, also, have you heard that Mrs. Hyun is moving out?" She asked.   
"Mrs. Hyun? Ah, that lady who lives across the street?"   
"Yes, her. I also heard that her grandson will be living in that house." Mrs. Min walked over to the gate. "Her grandson is the same age as you." She wriggled her eyebrows playfully.

Eun let out a chuckle as the Pomeranian ran towards her. The Pomeranian had thick black fur, although previously it's fur was quite thin.

"She's growing well, don't you think so?" Mrs. Min picked it up.   
"Yeah, it's fur has gotten thicker. And cuter too."

Eun really wanted to squeeze the creature in her arms but sadly she was holding a stack of books. The little Pomeranian barked at her, probably seeing her as a threat.

"Oh, can you help me take care of her tomorrow? I need to attend a wedding event." Mrs. Min ruffled the little dog.   
"Of course I would like to!" Her eyes lit up at her request.

The dog licked Mrs. Min's hand and continued barking.

"Also, you forgot your keys, didn't you? You silly girl." The old lady lightly hit the girl's arm. "Here. Your mother gave me a spare key." She then took out a key from her pocket.

Eun sheepishly smiled and fumbled to get the key from Mrs. Min's hand. She then bowed at her and thanked her before running towards her door.

She quickly took off her shoes at the doorway, pushing the shoes aside. She closed the door using her foot and rushed towards her room upstairs.

Finally, she was at her 'territory' alas. Eun set down her books on the table beside her bookshelf. She plopped down on her bed, snuggling between the covers.

She was feeling tired and hungry but she still needed to wash up. So she got up, took her comfy oversized black tee and pyjama pants and other unmentioned necessities and went straight to her bathroom.

Eun took a warm bath and decided to relax for a bit. After suffering for tests and so-called education, she might as well pamper herself a bit.

After washing up, Eun went down to the kitchen, wanting a simple meal for dinner. Something like ramen should do the trick.

There were loud banging sounds from outside, but she tried her best to ignore it. Probably some delinquent teen that has been making trouble around lately.

"I just want some peace for tonight." She grumbled, taking her cooked ramen to her room.

She slammed the door on purpose, signalling that she was very angry. Although there was no one in the house.

Suddenly, her phone rang. It took her quite a while to find it in her bag, but she still managed to pick it up on time.

"Hello?"   
"Eun, are you at home right now?" It was her mother.   
"Yeah, why do you ask?" She sat on the comfy computer chair.   
"Your dad had work to do back in his old hometown. I'm afraid that we won't be able to get home tonight. Can we trust you to take care of the house?" Her mom asked.

Eun cheered silently. She would have the peace she wanted.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to Mrs. Min tomorrow though. Is that fine?"   
"Okay. Make sure to lock all the doors and windows too. And there's also some money inside the flower pot at the living room. I need to go now. Take care and I love you."  
"Love you too mom." She answered quickly before the call ended.

She continued to cheer happily after the call ended. She was happy, no one was there to bother her. And, she had a bit of money to buy snacks for herself.

She decided that she would go to the store tomorrow, as she was already comfortable in her clothes and was lazy to change.

Eun plopped down on the comfy computer chair and turned on her computer. She wanted to watch some movies or dramas while eating. Or just some horror gameplay video would be fine.

But as soon as she lifted her chopsticks to eat her ramen, the door rang. She slammed her chopsticks on the table with anger, stomping her feet like a child as she went downstairs.

Eun peeked through the thick curtains to look at the person. It was dark, although there was a street light nearby and a small lantern was hanging above the door, she couldn't see the person.

The person got a little impatient as they rang the doorbell again. Eun sighed as she slowly opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Eun. How have you been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these chapters too short? Let me know because I've been feeling insecure about it. 
> 
> juniorchae24.carrd.co


	4. Reunion?

What would you do, if your long lost best friend came back to you, asking if you had been well.

For Eun's case, she wanted to punch him.

"You- B.astard! You left me all alone, and now you ask me how I'm doing?!" She yelled hitting the poor boy.  
"I'm sorry, Eun." The boy apologized.

It took a while for the naive girl to calm down, nonetheless, she was still angry at him.

"First things first. Why are you here, Hyunwoo?" She crossed her arms and scoffed.   
"Can I explain it all later? I still have to unpack." He avoided the question.  
"Unpack? Wait. You're the one who moved in!" She exclaimed.   
"Gotta go. Emergency. I swear. I'll tell you later." He gave a smile before hurrying off.

All she could do was watch him leave. Like that day.

•••

"I can't believe him! He came up to me, asked me how I'm doing, and when I asked him why's he here, HE LEFT!" Eun ranted to herself in the mirror.

She was still bothered with last night's incident, which had led her to Insomnia, which hadn't shown itself for years. And she didn't have anyone else to rant to, except for her sibling, who isn't there at the moment.

"He's running away from the topic."

Eun was getting ready to get her neighbor's dog, Minnie, to petsit it.

(Honestly, she disliked the name "Minnie".)

Remembering to take the money her parents left her along with her keys, she wore her shoes and locked the door. Skipping towards Mrs. Min's house. She opened the unlocked gate and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it.

And someone she least expected to see opened the door.

Min Yoongi. Mrs. Min's grandson, a boy she used to play with too, along with Shownu.

_What's with people who left her suddenly showing up now? Honestly, Eun didn't know either._

"Oh, Jeong Eun Min? You've gotten chubby over the past years." He said, though more of a mumble.

Immediately she hit the man in his stomach with her elbow as he screams in pain.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Yoongi yelled.   
" _What was that for_?!" She mocked his tone, crossing her arms.  
"Why are both of you yelling at my front door?" Mrs. Min emerged as soon as she heard them yelling.   
"This girl! She hit me!" Yoongi whined.   
"Such a crybaby, you are. Don't mind him Eun. Minnie's in her playpen." She said, waving a hand dismissively at Yoongi.  
"Ah. Okay. Are you going now, Mrs. Min?" Eun asked.  
"Yes, dear. It'll be a long ride to the venue. Take care, okay? Here are the keys to the house." She said, handing her some keys and left.

Yoongi and Eun stared at each other for a while, until Minnie's barks broke the silence.

"You should come in." He scratched his head as he stepped aside, making room for her to go in.   
"Thanks." She mumbled, heading towards the small Pomeranian.

It barked loudly as Eun approached, happily wagging it'd tail. She gave her a small pat on the head and smiled.

"So, have you eaten breakfast? Grandma made some rice rolls." Yoongi offered, standing next to her.   
"Sure, give me some." She nodded.

While Yoongi left to take the food, Eun carried the small dog in her hands, sitting comfortably on the couch with her legs up.

"Legs down please, Miss. It stinks." He slapped her foot down, scrunching his nose.  
"Hey, my feet don't stink! You're the stinky one. I bet you didn't even shower yet." She scoffed, letting go of the dog to take a bite of the food.  
"Look at the one who talks! You look like a hobo." He continued teasing her.   
"I miss these moments you know." She blurted out, killing the happy atmosphere immediately.

It's true. Back in the days, Yoongi, Shownu, and Eun were inseparable. The three would stick together like glue. Make stupid jokes at each other comfortably or just annoy the heck out of one another.

"I had to leave, Eun. I'm sorry." Yoongi apologized suddenly, making her head snap towards him.  
"No. No. It's fine." Lies. Lies.  
"Let's catch up, yeah? The crew is back in town anyway." He suggested, cracking up a small smile.  
"Let's get Shownu too." Eun nodded at his request.

After stumbling around, finding Minnie's leash, which was lying next to her playpen the entire time, the two set out together, wearing shades that they found with Minnie tagging along.

"This is ridiculous, Yoongi. I mean, why should we do this?" Eun facepalmed herself.   
"It's fun! Swag, you know?" Yoongi laughed.

The two made their way across the road safely with Minnie. The front yard of Shownu's house was littered with boxes, spilling out of the gate.

"That's a lot of boxes. He's living alone, isn't he?" Eun asked.  
"As far as I know, he's not. He has roommates. But I don't know how many. Saw some other dudes yesterday." Yoongi replied pointing at the boxes.   
"Wait, you arrived yesterday?" She started to rage again.   
"Wait. Wait. I arrived at midnight. Technically, I arrived today, didn't I?" He held up his hands in defense.

Eun scoffed at him before picking Minnie up, striding towards Shownu's humble abode. Yoongi was struggling to catch up with her but he was cautiously standing behind her, afraid that she might hit him again.

The girl knocked on the door three times, waiting for someone to open it.

And as cliche as this would sound,

Minhyuk was in front of her, with Kihyun trailing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using this extension but I think it's not my style of writing. What do you think?
> 
> juniorchae24.carrd.co


End file.
